One Special Night
by Aerdwynn
Summary: This isn't a mushy mushy kiss me type of romance, it's just a sweet story, kinda (okay, very) sad about T.K., Davis, and Kari. Nothing Yaorie or anything like that related(but some Kenyako, which probably just got me less reviews...). Anywho, I hope you g
1. Davis Has Plans

Hey, this is my first DM fanfic, so be nice!!! aw well, it doesn't really matter if you don't. But please Review it. Umm...I don't own any of the characters, they're owned by some big rich company whos name I can't remember at the moment.. Also, this is set some time after Ken joins them. Well, read, write, review and be merry!  
~Wynnie  
  
iChapter 1: Davis has Plans/i  
  
Davis sighed; 'How come TK always gets the girls? How come he can do so much better than I can at everything?' He let his head fall forward onto the desk and banged it a few times before bringing it back up and looking down at the desk again.  
He had homework he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn't quite get the nick of it and didn't want to call someone for help. Then he'd just feel stupid.  
He stood up and walked over to his bed, plopping down on it. Looking up at the ceiling, he wonder some more. Why didn't Kari pay attention to him? He tried everything to get her to notice him, but all he got for his troubles was Yolei's sarcastic remarks.  
He suddenly sat straight up. That was it!  
He hurried out of his house to the store.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kari sat up in her apartment talking to Gatomon.  
"Are you going with TK to the dance?"  
"I want to, he's alot of fun and we've been through alot together. You know that, Gatomon."  
"I know, I just was thinking that Davis wanted to go with you, even if he didn't say that much about it."  
Kari nodded. Maybe Gatomon was right. Besides, she sorta felt sorry for Davis; he was so funny and awkward at times.  
She heard the doorbell ring and stood up brushing her lap off from the muffin Gatomon and her had been eating. Well, Gatomon anyways. As she walked towards the door she watched Gatomon move off to her room: out of sight in case it wasn't someone who already knew about her.  
When she got to the door, she looked through the peephole and smiled at who she saw there. It was TK, a happy, smiling TK. She quickly opened the door to let him in.  
"Hey Kari, what's up?"  
"Not much. Gatomon and I were just sharing a snack."  
"Food?!" Patatomon's(sp?) head popped up hopefully at TK's shoulder.  
"Let's get you inside before anyone sees you." TK said, then adding to it before Patatomon could say a word. "Yes, we'll get you some food, too."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Davis looked around the store - he hoped no one would see him in the floral section. A guy hanging out with a bunch of flowers wasn't always looked up as normal. He was just glad that he had left Veemon at home, sleeping. Cody was at a kendo lesson. Ken was practising for an upcoming soccer game. TK was at home studying ... and Yolei was -  
"Davis!"  
- right behind him. He groaned.  
'Aww man, what's ishe/i doing here?' he thought to himself. He turned around to face her.  
"Man, you iare/i wierd. I never knew a guy who liked to hang around with a bunch of flowers for company."  
"Nice to see you too, Yolei ... Uhh; let's go grab a candy bar or something - my treat!"  
"Oh no you dont, Daisuke. I know you too well - you don't ever offer anything unless you're trying to get something in return or hide something. Come on, out with it."  
Davis sighed, there really wasn't any way around this, he could tell already. Yolei was just too determined. Which wasn't bad in a battle, but now it could get annoying.  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone. Got it?"  
"Wait, let me guess - it's some goggle-brained idea about the dance coming up and how to get Kari to go with you, isn't it?"  
"Hey! Don't be dissin' my goggles!" 


	2. Suprise...?

Hey, just wrote this today. hehehe, I wrote the first chapter a few days before I posted it, but I'm just getting around to it, sorry peeps. Umm, keep up with the Reviews! And I hope that goes for this story too(reviewing it, that is...and my others)! Also, I don't own DM or anything that might pop up here. thanx,  
~Aerdwynn  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 2:Suprise...?  
  
T.K. and Kari sat on one couch talking and watching their Digimon dig into the snacks.  
"Boy, they sure are hungry today!"  
T.K. nodded, then looked at Kari with a very serious face. Kar looked up and saw his expression and regarded him quietly.  
"T.K., what's up? Are you okay?" She finally asked after a moment.  
"Yeah, I've just wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while." He said quietly.  
She looked up at him quizzically(sp?), then said, "T.K., you are a good friend, you always have been. Ever since we were little, and we've been through alot together. You can talk to me about anything that's on your mind. You should know that by now."  
T.K. nodded and stood up, pacing back and forth nerviously and sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"I've been thinking about our friendship...and how close we are." He looked at her sitting on the couch, quietly watching him pace.  
"T.K. ..."  
"And I thought that you might want to-"  
*Ding-Dong*  
They regarded each other quietly at the sound of Kari's doorbell.  
Kari stood up slowly.  
"T.K.-"  
"You don't have to answer the door" He quickly interrupted,"If we stay quiet, maybe they'll go away..."  
T.K. looked at Kari despertly.  
*Ding-Dong*  
Kari and T.K. both sighed at the same time and Kari went to answer it as the Digimon disappeared.  
As she opened the door, she forgot the peephole. When she saw who it was, she mentally groaned. Bad timing for him, as usual.  
It was Davis. A grinning Davis dressed in a tux with flowers in his hands and a limo behind him. The window rolled down to reveal Tai as the driver, also decked out, but as a choffeur(sp?). He honked the horn once and waved. Even in a tux Davis was wearing his goggles.  
"Supriiii-" Davis cut off in mid-word as he saw T.K. pull the door open wider to stand by Kari.  
"ise..." Davis looked at them both with sad, hurt eyes as a single tear slid silently down his cheek.  
"Davis, it's not...I mean..." T.K. tried.  
Davis dropped the flowers, 12 white rose with a since blood red one in the center, and took off running down the street.  
"Davis! Wait!" Kari took off after him.  
"Davis...Kari..." T.K. took off halfway down the driveway after them before he realized that he didn't know where they went.  
He looked over at Tai and thought to himself, 'How come just my being here cause so much trouble...' His eyes finally focused on Tai and they quietly stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Awww, poor davis!!! Well, anywho, please review!  
~Wynnie 


	3. A Sense of Betrayal

Okay peeps, i don't own DM, or anything else mentioned, but I do own the story line, so don't steal it! Anyways, Please review!  
~Wynnie  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 3 - A Sense of Betrayal.  
  
  
Davis ran through yards, quickly dodging fences and other obstacles. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, but he didn't care either. All he saw was Kari's face, her expression stuck in his head. He still couldn't decipher what emotion it represented, but after T.K. had showed his face it all became a blur.  
Suddenly he tripped over a dark brown root and fell on his face. Hard. He pushed himself slowly up to his knees and sat back on his heels crying. He looked down at the tux he had rented - no longer was it fresh, clean, and risp, but now there was dirty brown mud splashes on the white and black, and holes from where trees and fences had aught him.  
"Davis? ...Davis!"  
It was Kari...he didn't know if he wanted her here or not, to witness his shame and hurt. He didn't even want to imagine what Yolei would have waiting for him. For just once he wanted to get it right and not screw up.  
"Go away." Davis said with a harsh voice to Kari.  
He losed his eyes and tensed up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he slowly turned to look up at Kari, not even trying to hold back the tears that made clean streaks on his muddy face.  
Kari flinched inwardly at the look in his eyes, it hurt. They were full of pain, despair...and even worse-a sense of betrayal.  
"Davis...I never meant to hurt you...I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, well, me too." He shot back. He suddenly wiped his face off and the tears away. He cot up slowly and walked away from Kari, not looking back once. He hurt, physically...and emotionally. He would have given anything not to feel that awful emotional hurt. The physical pain was nothing compared to it. As he crossed a street on his way back to his house, his knee that he had scraped on his intimate meeting with the cround and root throbbed. He hurried over to the apartment, ignoring the inquiring stares directed at him by passing motorists and strangers.  
He held his held high as he walked and moved quickly. He didn't care if anyone saw him now, it didn't matter. Nothing did.  
'Except maybe getting a shower and some comfortable clothes.' He thought to himself sarcastically.  
He hurried home even faster, determined never to leave his room ever again. He carried with him his sense of betrayal. All the way.  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
T.K. and Tai had been driving around searching for Kari and Davis for about an hour in the limo, when Tai suddenly slammed on the brakes.  
"Did you see that?!"  
"See what? The dashboard flying towards me at an impossible speed?"  
Tai jumped out of the limo after setting it in park and sprinted over to one of the bearby lawns.  
It was Kari.  
T.K. could tell by her face that she had been crying and he ran over to hug her. But she did something she had never done before - she pushed him away. T.K. stared in shock.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Tai said, care evident in his voice.  
"Yeah, I just need to think..." She ignored T.K.'s imploring stare. "Tai, would you take me home please?"  
"Of course, Kari." He smiled, then it turned to a worried frown. 'I hope Davis is okay...' He thought, then turned to ask Kari, but she was already in the limo - her eyes unfocused and distant.  
Kari didn't even hear T.K. climb in next to her as she automatically buckled her seat belt.  
She kept hearing Davis' words, "Yeah, well, me too." over and over again. And seeing his feelings echoing in his eyes.  
His sense of betrayal. 


	4. Getting Ready for Fun

Okay, here's what everyone's doing for the dance! I even included why the 01's couldn't be there(not including T.K. and Kari of course). I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, please review!  
Oh yeah, I don't own DM!  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 4 : Getting Ready for Fun  
  
Yolei sat at home on her bed - she hoped everything went right with Davis yesturday. He had really tried hard.  
She smiled as she rolled over and stretched, school was rinally out, and only a few more hours until the dance. She didn't have a date, but that was okay, she'd have alot of fun dancing with friends anyways. She always did.  
'Hmm...3 more hours. I guess I need to start getting ready because I'll probably change my mind on what I'll wear several times.' She thought to herself.  
Suddenly the phone rung, echoing loudly through the apartment. Her parents were at work.  
It rung two more times before she got to it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Yolei? It's Kari. Has Davis called you or anything?"  
"No, why?"  
"...I think I made a mistake..."  
Yolei groaned inwardly - so much for hoping.  
"Okay, Kari. Umm...I'll call you if he calls and says anything to me, okay?"  
"Okay, thanks Yolei. Bye."  
"Bye."  
As she hung up the phone she felt sorry for Davis, she didn't need to hear the story behind what had happened to know that something went wrong. She debated on calling him, but decided against it because he probably wanted to be alone when she heard the phone ring for the second time.  
"Hello?" Yolei greeted, wondering who it would be.  
"Hey Yolei, it's me, Ken."  
"Hey, what's up? Are you going to the dance tonight?" She asked, hoping he would be there.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ken said shyly.  
Yolei's heart stopped at those words.  
"I know it's a little late, but I was wondering...if you would go with me tonight, not that you have to, but..."  
He had spoken the last part hurridly and Yolei, for the first time in her life was speechless.  
"...Yolei? Are you still there? ...Y-You don't have to if you don't wa-"  
"Yes! I'll go!" She interruped.  
"Really?!" He asked hopefully.  
"Really."  
Great, then I'll pick you up at 6:30, because the dance starts at 7."  
"Sounds good, I'll be ready."  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
As both phones were hung up, two different digimon saw the same thing: A digidestined fall back on their bed and sigh happily...only to jump back up and yell, "Oh no! What am I going to wear!?"  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kari looked through her closet, she couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. It was a formal-dress dance with dinner provided.  
She hoped Davis was alright, she still felt bad about what had happened. Again, the closet caught her eye and she turned her mind back to the task at hand.  
'Let's see...dinner there, so white's not a good idea. Pink's getting a little worn out. How about yellow!' She thought as she reached for her yellow silk dress that she wore to a wedding once. After she pulled it on and took a look in the mirror, she smiled. The dress was bright and hung downto her ankles. It was tight from her shoulders down to her hips, then it hung loose. She grabbed her matching shoes and changed out her hair clips for black ones with little yellow flowers painted on them. She nodded happily at the image she saw staring back at her. Tonight she would match her name, which meant 'radiant'.  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Cody sat at home on his couch, too bad he wasn't old enough to go to the dance yet.  
'Aw, well.' He thought, 'Atleast if I'm stuck watching the Digimon I have something to do!'  
He watched as they ate a plate of brownies his mom had made and took another sip of milk.  
'Yep,' he thought. 'Brownies, milk, and Digimon - life can't much better than this!'  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
T.K. looked into the mirror with Matt behind him.  
"I'm telling you lil' bro, don't wear the hat - it's a *formal* dance!"  
T.K. sighed and then took it off.  
"I guess you're right." He replied. "Too bad you guys can't come to the dance. That would have been fun."  
"I know, but we're too old." Matt replied smiling. "Besides, do you really want me hanging around while you and Kari dance?" He said slyly.  
T.K. blushed, then grinned back.  
"Kinda like you and Sora?"  
"Hey! Okay, hold still while I straighten your hair, I don't think it's supposed to stuck out *that* much..."  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ken sighed happily, tonight would be fun. He was going to hang out with friends and even better - Yolei had agreed to go with him. He moved to look through the closet, there wasn't anything that looked right to him. He wondered what she would wear, she always managed to look fun and out going, no matter what she dressed.   
'Maybe I should too...' He thought to himself and reached to pull out a dark green shirt.  
"Tonight I will have fun, and not be so 'up-tight' as Davis says I am." He spoke outloud to himself just to confirm what he was thinking.   
What he had just said echoed in his head, and he knew that he would have fun.  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
BTW, yes, I didn't include too much on Davis for a reason. You'll find out what he was up to, next time, on 'One Special Night'! (nope...that didn't sound right...oh well.)  
~Wynnie 


End file.
